


Whirlpools

by Devon1408



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Gen, Hate, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Reader-Insert, Twins, Uzumaki Twins, reader x character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon1408/pseuds/Devon1408
Summary: Uzumaki m/n, son of Minato and Kushina, older twin of Naruto, Jinchuruki of the yin half of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.The Uzumaki, like his brother, shunned by the village and seen as a demon, a freak among society. M/n didn't care about the hate he got, he enjoyed the attention actually because it would be the only kind get could get.M/n hated Konoha with a burning passion, he wanted the village to burn. The only reason he hasn't run for the hills yet is because of his younger brother.All the Uzumaki wanted in life is to find a place where people would accept and not reticule him. he walked to live without regret or fear; he wanted that lifestyle for Naruto, but he knew that his younger brother would be hard to convince to leave.Will he find that place he was looking for? will Naruto go with him? What will he have to do to achieve his goal? Find out in this book!-Originally from my Wattpad account-
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

I sat onto of the First Hokage's head of the Hokage monument holding onto the rope that held Naruto up as he and I laughed like madmen. The blond had vandalised the Hokage's faces on the monument.

The villagers gathered around. They yelled at Naruto and I, sick or our shenanigans. Well, if they hated it, they should stop giving us what we want, attention.

"Enough with the stupid pranks!"

"we're sick of it! Grow the heck up!"

"you two are dead when they catch you! You know that?"

"look at 'em..."

The villagers had rambled; we spoke up.

"Loooosers!!"

"Wanna-be's!"

"You don't have what it takes to do something this low!"

"We rule and you drool!"

I swayed my legs around as I held onto the rope, holding Naruto as I looked at the villagers below in disgust and annoyance. I've always hated the people of this village, every one of them. They all would treat us like we are monsters, freaks of society if you will.

"who do you think you are?!" I heard one villager yell in anger. I laughed at the man's comment as I kicked my legs in the air. Then I noticed Iruka-sensei in the crowd, crap.

Before I could warn Naruto, it was too late.

"What do you two think your doing, Idiots?" Iruka yelled. The brunette looked like he wasn't too mad.

"It's our teacher, Iruka-sensei! we're so screwed" Naruto yelled as he flailed around trying to escape. I lost my grip on the rope by him panicking. I stood up and gripped the rope tighter, making sure he won't fall to his death.

"you'll be screwed if you keep on flailing around, Naruto!" I yelled as I struggled to keep him up.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"hrrn," 

Naruto turned his head away from Iruka-sensei as he sat on the ground, legs out and a rope restraining his arms. I sat next to him with my legs crossed, glaring at our sensei.

"Tomorrow all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy, but the last two times this day came around, you two flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts." Iruka ranted, pointing at us, I rolled my eyes as Naruto just pouted. "So you two choose now for your stupid tricks? you morons!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" we said in unison. Iruka got mad at this as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Today in class, we'll be reviewing the art of transformation!" Iruka yelled. I sighed in annoyance. Everyone else was madly complaining about having to redo that subject.

Iruka had cut the ropes restraining us. I groaned loudly in annoyance, banging my head back as I rolled my eyes and walked into line with Naruto following me.

Everyone else was trying to like this exercise meant something. After some random kids go it was mine. I sighed and stretched my arms and yawned not really wanting to be here. I walked up and did the hand seals also reciting them in my head, 'dog, boar, ram'. My chakra pulsated around me since my chakra was a lot more intense them most others it ended up making major wind drafts around the room. Non the less, I still transformed perfectly.

As I walked to the back of the line and stuck my tongue out at Iruka and pulled down my bottom eyelid with my finger. I leaned against the wall near the exit of the door and watched Naruto, to see what he would do now.

"This is all your and your brother's fault!!" I heard on the guys behind Naruto say angrily at my otouto. Naruto just replied with a "yeah, yeah, yeah!" with his hands in his pockets as he walked up in frustration.

"Change!!!" Naruto yelled as he did the hand seals, he used a lot of chakras as I did and had the same effect. He had transformed into a naked female version of himself, mist covering the privates and blowing a kiss.

Iruka took a critical hit to that getting hit with a major nose bleed. 'what a pervert...' I thought as I chuckled at the sight. Naruto had changed back to his original form in a hurl of laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!!" He cackled as he grinned mischievously. "I call that one the ninja centre-fold!" 

"How big a fool are you?" Iruka yelled after recovering from his nosebleed. "You waste all your time and talent inventing these stupid tricks!!"

"Actually... m/n taught me it..." Naruto said glancing over to me. I stared at him deadpanned. 'how dare he rat me out...' I thought as I looked at Iruka, who was glaring at me? I just waved with a smirk on my face.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

I was wiping down the Hokage monument with Naruto cleaning the mess we had made earlier that day. My arms were hurting already from the amount of rough scrubbing. Naruto was doing the same as me seeming just as sore as I was.

"You two don't leave here until every drop of paint is gone!" Iruka said to us looking down at Naruto and me. I just rolled my eyes not caring since there was no point in rushing.

"So? it's not like anyone is waiting at home for us." Naruto snapped back and I nodded in agreement as we continued to scrub. "Hah!"

"Naruto... m/n..."

"Now what?" Naruto asked looking up squinting his eyes and furrowing his brows. I just looked up without moving my head not wanting to make full eye contact with our sensei.

"Well... Once you're through here..." Iruka started as he scratched his cheek. "I'll... we could... I'll buy you two a bowl of ramen each" When we heard that both of our faces lit up with excitement and anticipation.

"Yeah, baby! Talk about motivation!"

"Now that's something to work towards!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Naruto, m/n..." Iruka said making Naruto and I turn our eyes towards him with noodles in our mouths.

"hmm?"

"Why, of all places, did you deface that stop? I mean, you know who lord Hokage is, right?" Iruka asked as he leaned on the counter of Ichiraku ramen looking at Naruto and me.

"Of course!"

"To inherit the Hokage name..." Naruto started with a mouth full of food. "He'd have to have been the best shinobi in the village," Then I cut in.

"It was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze who saved the village by beating the nine-tailed fox," I said as I slurped up the rest of my ramen.

"ok, then... Why!"

"Because one of these days, they'll be calling me lord Hokage! and m/n will be my right-hand man!" Naruto said as he hooked his arm around my shoulders. "I'm going to surpass everyone who came before me!"

"And when that day comes, everyone will have to give us some respect at last!" I added in fake enthusiasm. I wasn't planning to say in this village, I knew no one would treat us with the respect we deserved, we'd always be seen as freaks and there's no changing that.

"......... sensei, I need a favour..." Naruto started as he put his hands together with a grin on his face.

"Another bowl of ramen?"

"uh... your headband. That leaf your wearing... pretty please?!" Naruto pleaded, begging for a chance to wear a shinobi headband. I laughed at this as I covered my mouth to muffle it so Naruto wouldn't here.

"my... this? No. not yet. No way." Iruka while adjusting his headband. "It's a badge of adulthood. You don't get one until you graduate."

"What a ripoff!"

"Hah! so that's why you took off your goggles!"

"hey!"

"More ramen here!"

"Hehehe!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•


	2. Chapter Two

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•  
"Talking, "  
'thinking'  
•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

I was sitting next to Naruto in class with my head leaned against the back of my seat. Naruto next to me had his head rested on the table. Iruka sensei had just walked into the classroom with his clipboard.

"For your final exam, you must each generate a clone!" Iruka started reading the clipboard as he talked. "Wait here until we call your name and then come next door."

I sweatdropped, knowing that the clone jutsu wasn't my strong suit. I looked over to Naruto and saw him sweating a lot and panicking. We will not pass.

Iruka-sensei walked out of the classroom calling the first student. I ran my fingers through my fiery red hair as I went through all the possibilities of this exam.

Naruto's name was called. He looked over to me, looking for words of encouragement. I smiled at him and said, "do your best!" knowing that he would not pass.

10 minutes later, Naruto had walked out without a headband. He looked over to me with a saddened expression. He motioned over to next room telling me it was my turn now; I nodded and walked to the room.

stepping in with my hands in my pocket, glancing over at Iruka-sensei and Mizuki. stretching my arms out and yawned not wanting to be here since I knew the outcome.

Peering over at Iruka sensei, glancing over to Mizuki with an icy glare, I've always hated him, He was like the villagers. He hated us.

Iruka gave me the signal, and I nodded. I did the hand seals reciting them in my head 'ram, snake, tiger'. Suddenly 10 deflated clones appeared lying on the ground dead.

"You fail!"

I signed putting my hands in my pockets expecting that outcome. I dispelled the deflated clones and looked down at the ground in defeat.

"Iruka-sensei..." I heard Mizuki start, I eyed the two males my head still facing the ground. "... This is his third time, and he conjured up 10 clones, even if it was flawed.. maybe give him a break and?.."

I looked at the white-haired male confused. 'I thought he hated me? Why is the defending me?! what is he getting at?' I pondered.

"The answer is no, Mizuki. Every student is supposed to generate three unflawed clones..." Iruka-sensei started with a sign. "m/n created double the amount that anyone else could, but he didn't do it right."

"With all due respect, his performance doesn't merit a passing grade."

I glared in frustration at the two. 'are they just trying to rub salt into the wound?! I know that I've failed don't make it worse!!' I thought as anger built up inside of me. I said nothing as I just walked out with my fist-shaking.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

I was sitting against a tree; studying all the kids with their parents getting congratulated. Naruto was sitting on a swing doing the same.

"Great job, son. Your old man is proud!"

"so now we're all adults!"

"Congratulations, graduate! tonight, mum's going to cook up a feast!!"

I looked at the ground sadly thinking of what it would be like to have the love of a parent. I looked over to Naruto and saw him staring at the ground in deep thought. 

then I heard something.

"Hey, aren't they the kids who--?"

"Yeah, that's them. The only ones who failed!"

"Serves them right..."

"Can you imagine if they let someone like them become a shinobi...?!"

"I mean, think about what they are..."

"don't even go there"

Naruto pulled his goggles over his eyes as I glared at the two girls talking. 'what are they talking about...? what do they mean by, what we are?' I thought as I averted my eyes as I hugged my legs burying my face between them.

Naruto stood up and left, I followed suit to make should he wouldn't get into much trouble. We walked down the empty streets to nowhere, in particular, I had my hands in my pockets looking up at the sky and Naruto had his hands behind his head focusing on where he was going.

"Naruto, m/n"

Naruto and I turned our heads and saw Mizuki standing behind us around 2 to 4 metres away. 

"Mizuki-sensei..!!" 

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Iruka-sensei is a really serious guy... his parents died when he was young... so everything he's accomplished he did by himself, with a lot of hard work and discipline," Mizuki explained Naruto and I listening thoroughly.

"so...? what's that got to do with us?" I asked turning my head to face Mizuki. I honestly didn't care about other people's problems since I still had my own to deal with and Naruto's.

"So you two reminded him of himself" 

Naruto seemed to be more affected by that then I was. His eyes widened being surprised by the answer while I just rolled my eyes. How on earth could we remind him of himself? He hates us like the rest of them do, there's no need to act.

"He thinks he's helping you two to grow strong," Mizuki added. "Try to give the guy a break... can't you two understand where he's coming from?"

"Two orphans to another?...."

"But... I really wanted to graduate" Naruto said with a sad expression. I nodded my head in agreement as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Then... I guess there's no choice," Mizuki said looking over to us.

"huh?"

"let me tell you a secret that I've been keeping for a long time," Mizuki continued catching both of our attention.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

Naruto and I snuck into the Hokage's house to get to the library in there. I took the lead since I've been to the library before. Naruto was sneaking around like he was in a cartoon while I just walked normally making sure that my footsteps didn't make much noise. 

"What are you two doing in my house in the middle of the night!?" We heard a voice say behind us startling Naruto. I turned my head and made eye contact with the Hokage worried.

"Naruto! Now!" I yelled as I made a run for it. He nodded and did the hand seals for his infamous Jutsu.

"Behold the Ninja center-fold!"

Naruto then ran as well catching up with me. He turned into the library that I was in. I grabbed the scroll Mizuki told us to get and holstered it on my back.

"Ok let's go!"

When we got to the location that Mizuki told us to go to after we got the scroll Naruto took the scroll off of me and opened it. I sat next to him looking over what I could see. It was a forbidden jutsu scroll, I could tell from the jutsu in it and from where it was in the library.

"Ok, let's see. The first technique in the scroll is multi shadow clone jutsu..." Naruto said as he read. I groaned since the first jutsu was our least favourite ninjutsu to do. "Man! my least favourite art, and it's turning up all over!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

I was lying on the ground with my arms and legs spread out huffing loudly trying to catch my breath. Naruto leaned over panting as he struggled to keep himself up.

"Gotcha!" we heard a familiar voice say angrily. I turned my head to see who it was and saw Iruka-sensei. I was going to say something, but I didn't have the breath to.

"About time, nosebleed! I found you!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at angry sensei.

"No, you fool! I found you!!"

Naruto was scratching the back of his head as he looked at our teacher while I was too sore to stand on my two feet so I stayed laying on the ground.

"Heh... I guess you have got us. Too bad you were so fast. We only memorised one technique." Naruto said looking up to Iruka as he stood up. 

"You look exhausted. What have you two been doing?" Iruka asked his hands on his hips. He glanced over to me laying on the ground staring at the sky in exhaustion.

"Wait till I show you. I never dreamed... some shinobi arts are so amazing!!!" Naruto said with excitement and a smile on his face. Iruka seemed shocked realising what we had been doing the whole time we were here.

"Naruto, m/n..."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, and I leaned up a little to see what Iruka wanted.

"What's up with that scroll your carrying?" Iruka asked looking at the scroll on Naruto's back.

"What... this!?" Naruto asked pointing at the scroll on his back. "Mizuki-sensei told us about it. And about this place!"

"He said if we could show you we've learned the techniques in this scroll..." Naruto continued doing a hand seal. "You'd let us become Shinobi!"

Iruka's eyes widened in realisation. I noticed his expression and got a little worried as I stood up and walked over to my little brother. I felt a sudden change in the wind; I eye quickly dashed to the trees and saw a barrage of kunai flying towards us.

Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way while I quickly dodged the kunai and stood in front of Naruto protectively glaring at where the kunai came from, Mizuki.

'god! I'm such an idiot! How did I not see this coming!' I thought as I stared at Mizuki. 'Dammit, I was too naïve! I was too trusting! And now Naruto is in danger!' 

"I'm impressed that you figured out where to go," Mizuki said to Iruka who was hit by the kunai. He looked badly injured and most of the kunai had hit him and dug deep into his skin.

"Now I understand!!" Iruka said as he tried to move which looked painful to do. Mizuki looked over to Naruto who had the scroll, I got into a defensive stance in case he was going to try anything.

"The scroll, Naruto. give it to me." Mizuki said Ignoring me being there. I snarled at him and looked over to Naruto and whispered "do not listen to him" 

"Wait, wait, wait! What's going on?" Naruto yelled as he looked around frantically confused with the situation. Naruto was sitting on the ground because when Iruka pushed him out of the way he fell.

"Don't let him have it, Naruto, m/n! protect the scroll with your life!" Iruka yelled as he tried to move through the pain. I nodded as I glared at Mizuki still thinking about how naïve I had been trusting a shinobi of this village. I should have known, I should have expected this, I shouldn't have lowered my guard.

"It's more dangerous than you could ever imagine it holds the record of completely forbidden ninja art!" Iruka explained making Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "Mizuki used you two because he wants it for himself!!"

Naruto gasped as he stood up coming to his senses. My eyebrows furrowed at hearing that, I knew that already but hearing it out loud just made it worse.

"Naruto, m/n, even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless!" Mizuki yelled looking down at us. "I can show you what it means"

I looked over to Iruka; he looked shocked like realisation hit him like a train. I was interested in what Mizuki meant by the meaning of this scroll. It was just a scroll full of forbidden techniques, how meaningful could it be?

"Sh- Shut up, you fool!" Iruka yelled at Mizuki. I looked between the two now more interested than before. 

"you... know what really happened in the incident where the fox demon was sealed up again twelve years ago, don't you...?" Mizuki asked looking at us. I squinted my eyes at him as I thought, no I didn't know exactly what happened. I just knew that the fourth Hokage beat the tailed beast.

"Since that incident..." Mizuki started as he looked down at us. "... The people of our village have been bound by the strictest decree."

"decree?"

"I don't remember any decree..."

"you wouldn't. part of that decree was that everyone would know about it... except you two!!" Mizuki said he had a devious look on his face. 

"... excuse me...?!"

"... why not us? What law are you talking about?"

Mizuki then laughed freaking out me and Naruto. 

"What..."

"what was the decree? What?"

"That no one must ever tell you... what you two really are... is the fox demon!" Mizuki said with an evil smirk on his face. My eyes widened in shock, everything seemed so clear now. Why everyone glared at us that way, why everyone hated us...

"what?"

"Wha... what are you talking about!!" Naruto yelled as he fell backwards in shock. I was still frozen from the information registering everything.

"Stop!!" Iruka yelled trying to get Mizuki to stop talking. But his words fell on deaf ears.

"It was you who murdered Iruka family!!"

"You two..." Mizuki started as he glared at us. "... are the nine-tailed fox spirit that destroyed the village!!"

It shocked Naruto more than anything. He didn't know how to register the information. I was staring at Mizuki with an icy glare, my hate for the man intensifying with every word he spilled.

"until, at last, our beloved hero, the fourth lord Hokage, trapped you... into these forms," Mizuki continued.

"Stop it!!" Iruka yelled through the pain he was feeling. 

"Since then, it has made you a fool of by everyone in town!" Mizuki yelled. Everything he was saying hit Naruto a lot more than it hit me. I was more angered than anything.

"Didn't you two think it was strange? To be so despised, everywhere you went?" Mizuki said just trying to pull at our heartstrings now, trying to manipulate. He grabbed his huge shuriken on his back and spun it around with his hand. "if he were honest, even noble Iruka would admit he hates you, too!!"

Then I felt an intense aura behind me. I turned my head and saw Naruto cursing over and over in frustration as some crimson aura surrounded him. Was that the nine tails chakra?

Iruka gasped from the pain as he tried to move again but to no avail.

"No one will ever accept you!" Mizuki yelled with shuriken in hand. What he just said hit me a lot more than anything else he said. I already knew this I already knew most of the things he had said but hearing it out loud made it a thousand times worse. Like rubbing salt into the wounds.

"That scroll you've stolen... was the instrument of your bondage!!"

Mizuki had let go of the shuriken and sent it flying towards us. I knew I couldn't dodge it in time so I just stood in front of Naruto to protect him from the impact. I braced myself for the hit but felt nothing; I opened one of my eyes and saw Iruka standing there with the huge shuriken in his back.

"... Why...?"

"...I..." Iruka started struggling to talk or breathe because of the weapon sticking out of his back. "I know that, m/n, Naruto. I was so hard on you two, yelling, scolding... It must have hurt..."

"Forgive me. If I'd been a better sensei... a better self..." Iruka continued. "Maybe neither of us would have come to this"

I didn't know how to reach to this, all I knew is I had to getaway. Naruto was still in danger and I needed to get him to safety. I turned my heels and ran grabbing Naruto by the arm with me.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Naruto hide!" I yelled to him as I perched myself onto a tree. He nodded and hid behind a tree. We watched Mizuki and Iruka from our hiding places to see what was going on.

"Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee! so noble! Saving your parents' murderers... and for what? what happens if we let them live?" Mizuki said to Iruka who was more injured than the other male. He leaned against a tree stump next to a log.

"then maybe the scroll is safe from a complete scumbag," Iruka retorted.

"You're a fool. Those two brats and I are three of a kind." Mizuki said. Iruka was confused at this statement "three of a kind?"

"I can use that scroll to achieve the same limitless power!" Mizuki yelled like a maniac. "the demon within them hungers for that kind of strength!"

"You were right to fear them... despise them..." Mizuki added as Iruka coughed in pain from his injuries.

So I was right... he's like the others... they are all the same! They all despise us and that will never change! And to think he was different...

"Maybe I hate the fox..." 

I listened in to this to hear about what he had to say. The insults he would hurl about us.

"but not Naruto and m/n," Iruka said. Making my eyes widen in surprised at the statement. He doesn't hate us? "not the boys". 

"for them, I have nothing but respect," Iruka added. I was even more shocked when he had said that. "they're excellent students"

"... Naruto works with all his might... and m/n is a genius underneath his stubborn attitude..." Iruka continued as I listened thoroughly. "but sometimes they're both awkward and clumsy... screw-ups... people have mocked and shunned them..."

"and it's given them empathy. They know what it is to be in pain," Iruka said as he looked up at Mizuki to make eye contact. "those boys are no longer your demon fox!"

"They are... citizens of Konohagakure village..." Iruka said proudly. "... m/n and Naruto Uzumaki!"

My eyes widened even more than before if that was even possible. Tears had formed in the corners of my eyes threatening to fall. Naruto was full-on sobbing from what Iruka had said. Mizuki didn't look too happy about what Iruka had said.

"Aww! that is so sweet! Just hearing you say so makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!" Mizuki said as he reached for his other shuriken. Iruka tried to move but failed because of the pain as the blood dripped from his wound.

"Well, Iruka... I had planned to save you for last... but sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan... so..." Mizuki said as he welded the huge shuriken in his hand. He spun it around as he pulled it back. "say goodbye!"

He swung his arm around and threw the Shuriken at a high speed. Iruka sat there in defeat thinking this was the end. I looked down to Naruto who was getting ready to move; he looked up, and me and motioned to what was going on. I understand what he was trying to communicate and nodded getting ready to jump down.

Naruto ran from his hiding spot and hit his knee against Mizuki's jaw throwing off his aim. I jumped down and grabbed the huge shuriken midair and landed on my feet next to Naruto. we both glared and Mizuki as he turned his head to see who it was. "He can... He really..."

"Keep away from Iruka sensei..."

"... Or We'll kill you!"

"Stupid kids... should have stayed... away!!" Iruka yelled struggling to speak from the pain. "get out of here! Save yourselves!!"

"loud mouth brats!! I can kill you both with one blow!!" Mizuki yelled with a maniac grin. Naruto and I did the clone hand seal as we glared at the white-haired male.

"Bring it on, you jerk!"

"Anything you throw at us we'll give back times a thousand!"

"You're welcome to try, little foxes!" Mizuki yelled back. Iruka's eyes widened at the hand sign probably recognising it.

"Multi-Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly hundreds of ourselves filled the trees. All of mine had the shuriken I was welding with them. Mizuki's eyes widened in panic at the number of clones produced all of which were solid. Iruka was surprised and impressed looking at all the clones on the ground and in the trees.

"What...?" Mizuki asked in shock. "how did you...?"

"what's the matter, tough guy? Come and get me!"

"you're going to kill us in one punch, right? Come on!"

Mizuki didn't budge still registering what had happened. Iruka was just staring at everything.

"Well, then..."

"We'll just have to attack you!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

I stood over the unconscious, beaten Mizuki with a smirk on my face. The bastard deserved this. That's what he gets for trying to hurt my brother, and Iruka sensei too.

"Heh... I guess we got carried away" Naruto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. I laughed at that and said "nonsense! the bastard deserved it!" with a grin on my face.

"Naruto, m/n, come here," Iruka said getting up into a squat. "I've got a present for you two. You just need to close your eyes first"

I looked at him confused but did it anyway closing my eyes after I approached him, Naruto doing the same. I felt something touch my forehead but didn't think much of it because it was probably the wind.

"now, sensei... may I...?"

"Yes, Naruto, m/n. you can open your eyes" Iruka answered as we obeyed opening our eyes. When we opened our eyes, we saw Iruka smiling at us.

"Congratulations..." Iruka started I was still confused while Naruto seemed to realise what was going on. "... graduate!"

My eyes widened as I touched up forehead with the tips of my fingers feeling the mental plate of the headband.

"To celebrate this, I'll take you two out. We can go for ramen!" Iruka said. tears of happiness formed in our eyes as we struggled to contain ourselves.

We both jumped onto Iruka hugging him tightly. I felt a wave of relief go over me. I finally had someone who didn't hate me and Naruto, someone I could trust without getting stabbed in the back.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•


	3. Chapter Three

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•  
"Talking, "  
'Thinking'  
•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"you... want me to take the picture with you looking like that?" The old man leaning on the Camera Obscura he had mounted there. We were taking the photos for the ninja yearbook, I had already taken mine and it was Naruto's turn now.

"Yeah! go for it!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm. He sat on the chair in front of the camera with an enormous grin on his face. The older man didn't protest; he just mumbled something and powered up the camera.

"You'll be sorry," the old man said as he when underneath the black rag on the camera to take the shoot. "ok, say 'cheese!'" Naruto made a weird-ass face as he posed with white and red paint all over his body.

"Lord Hokage will not approve of that..." I muttered as I facepalmed, still considering it was hilarious none the less. Not like I didn't do the same, the only difference is is that I did the kabuki Suji-Kama pattern.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

Lord Hokage was looking at our ninja yearbook profile deadpanned, occasionally looking over to us. He didn't look impressed to say the lease... How dare he not be impressed! We put a lot of effort into it!

"Heh Heh"

"Whaddaya think? It was hard getting just the right expression!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as I sat on the window frame of the Hokage's office listening to the conversation. "It took me three hours to get that shot!"

"He's not lying, it took 3 hours..." I added matter a factly as I waved my pointer finger around in wisdom. The Hokage sweat dropped hearing me say that assuming Naruto was just exaggerating.

", it's not like something ordinary would do..." Naruto continued cheerfully. "... But with my artistic vision--!"

"Do it over! Both of you"

"Huh?!"

"say what?!"

"What concerns me more is why you two chose not to wear your Hitai-Ate that marks you as an adult shinobi of our village..." The Hokage explained looking at us as he talked. 'not like I'm going to be staying in this hellhole for too long...' I thought as I crossed my arms not saying anything out loud.

"I didn't want to damage it. I'll start wearing it after the ceremony tomorrow." Naruto said back with furrowed eyebrows.

"... The secret dossiers in this yearbook are essential intelligence resource for Konohagakure village. so, to present yourselves with such a face..." The Hokage said. I didn't care much for it but Naruto put on a worried expression, so he did.

"But we don't know about all that stuff!"

Then we all heard the door creak open. We all looked over to the door as a child only 7 to 8 years old barged into the room. He had brown hair and wore a weird-looking cap with a hole in the top where his hair was sticking out from. He had a long scarf that was longer than himself around his neck and shuriken in his hand; he was also holding it wrong.

"On guard, ol' man! Right?!"

I started at the kid deadpanned as he ran in. Naruto looked surprised with the random kid running in with a shuriken in hand. Lord Hokage looked worried as he huffed on the pipe in his mouth. 

Then, the kid tripped on his scarf and fell face-first onto the ground. I didn't feel an ounce of remorse for the kid since he was the one who burst in uninvited.

"Owww----!!!!"

"What's he got into this time?" Another person said as they ran through the door, he wore his Hitai-Ate like a cap and had black circle sunglasses on. "Aha!"

"I get it! It's a trap? Right?!!?" The child yelled as he sat up and rubbed his forehead he fell on. 'This must be Konohamaru... The Hokages grandson... he's a brat' I thought as I quickly analysed him.

"A... Are you all right, honoured grandson?!" The sunglasses guy asked the boy as he raised his glasses with his middle finger. "And, for the record, there are no traps here!!"

'Ebisu... he must be Konohamaru's babysitter, or tutor' I thought as I glanced over to him not caring much about him, he's one of the ones who hate Naruto and me, not like he's the only one or anything since everyone hated us.

"what's going on? Who's this kid?" Naruto thought out loud as he looked at Konohamaru deadpanned.

"Kid?"

Ebisu seemed to have noticed us since he wore a surprised expression when he looked over to us. He had that same glare they all wore, that cold, hateful glare.

"Aha, so you tripped me! It was you! Right?!!!" Konohamaru yelled at my little brother who got extremely mad at this. Naruto got up and walked over to him. He grabbed him by the scarf and yelled back "You fell over your own feet!!"

"Unhand him, Naruto! that boy is the grandson of our revered lord, the third Hokage!" Ebisu yelled in a break of sweat. I decided it was my time to get Naruto out of here since he was going to punch that kid so hard he'd be bruised for weeks.

"So? take your best shot! I dare you!" Konohamaru snapped adding wood to the flame. I sighed as I walked over to the blond and placed my hand on his shoulder and my other hand on Konohamaru's, gaining both of their attention.

"Oi! Stop it right now! Your acting like toddlers quarrelling over spilled milk!" I yelled at the two, pinching the pressure points on their shoulders causing them to yelp in pain.

They both reluctantly back away from each other's necks. I smiled and ruffled their hair saying "good boys". I looked over to Lord Hokage was looked surprised.

Ebisu was glaring at me with hatred and surprise expecting an outburst from me and not quick scolding. I sighed at the glare and looked over to Naruto.

'even though we are only 3 hours apart, you are still so childish...'

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Quit following us, stupid" Naruto said pissed off with Konohamaru following us everywhere. Every time we turned our heads we would try to hide, But fail miserably. "I can see you right there!"

"So, you two penetrated my disguise!! Right?!!! the rumours of your prowess don't lie!" Konohamaru said as he lowered the disguise cloth with a giggle. He marched over and pointed his finger at us. "Teach me your skills. I'll become your disciple. Yeah!"

"Huh?"

"You've gotta teach me that ninja centrefold illusion you used on my grandpa," Konohamaru exclaimed excitedly. I deadpanned as I looked at the child enthusiasm knowing that it would be unlikely to get away from him. "Ok, chiefs?!"

"......... chief--?!"

"huh... Chief... has a magnificent ring to it!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Ready..."

"Steady..."

"go---!!!!"

"Ok chiefs!!!" Konohamaru yelled as he did the hand seas necessary for the transformation jutsu. "Behold!!!!" he then transformed into a female in a bikini... that was short, fat and relatively ugly. not that I'm trying to body shame though, it's just not what we're going for.

"No-----!!!!!" Naruto and I yelled in unison as we covered our eyes.

"Totally wrong!! taller! thinner!"

"Yessir!"

Konohamaru kept on trying with Naruto as I took a break from the two knuckleheads. They are hard to handle for long periods of time.

I stretched as I say on a tree branch and meditated. To get better with chakra control. I needed to get better if I wanted to keep up with the rest of the genin that graduated.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"..." Naruto started with a drink in hand. "what's your beef with the old man?" Konohamaru seemed surprised at the question. I listened in to what he was going to say since I wanted to know.

"My name- Konohamaru... My grandfather named me." Konohamaru explained staring at the ground sadly. "Like the village, right? He said it would bring me luck..."

"But even though everyone in the village knows that that's what I'm called..." Konohamaru continued. "no one ever calls me that!"

"Its always just 'Honoured grandson'" Konohamaru stated. "no one ever sees me for who I am..."

"Just for who I'm related to. And I hate it!" Konohamaru said furrowing his brows in anger. "But it'll be different when I become lord Hokage, and that's going to be real soon!!"

"No way! Who'd respect a Hokage like you?" Naruto said to the brunette child.

"huh?"

"It's to big a name for such a little guy!" Naruto stated. I looked over to the two and chuckled, Naruto was right, it was a large title for such a young boy but I have a feeling that that's not what he's getting at.

"what?!"

"you idiot! It won't be easy to win the Hokage title!......" Naruto exclaimed. "you don't get it just because you want it! If you want to become that badly..."

"well? what?!" Konohamaru asked in anger as he furrowed his brows and clenched his fist.

"You must get past me first!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"there you are!"

"eh--?!" I quickly whipped my head around to see Ebisu staying on a tree branch looking down to us. He glared at Naruto and I with that glare all the others would give.

"And now, Honoured grandson, its time to return home," Ebisu said as he hopped down landing on the ground. I stood up with my hands in my pockets and glared at the adult male.

"No way!! Not yet! First, I have to kick the old man's butt and become the next lord Hokage. so get lost," Konohamaru yelled in a fit as he clenched his fists.

"The revered lord Hokage knows and understands that are the cornerstones of all knowledge of the shinobi: virtue, justice, ceremony, wisdom, loyalty, faithfulness, prudence, and filial piety!" Ebisu stated knowingly. "he is master of over a thousand illusions and... eh?!"

"Behold!"

"Take that! Ninja centrefold!" Konohamaru yelled as he transformed into a naked slim and curvy female. 'I'm so proud' I thought as I wiped a fake tear away from my eye. They left Ebisu awed starting with the naked girl in shock jaw dropped to the ground. 

"Why didn't it work--?!"

"Wha... Wha...!" Ebisu said with a blush on his cheeks. 'bloody perv...'. "what a vulgar display!!!!"

"Not fit for a gentleman's eyes!" Ebisu said, pretending that he wasn't a perverted old man. "And I will not fall for it!". Naruto and I looked at the scene deadpanned. the blond looked over to me and motioned his hand over to the situation. I nodded understanding what he was saying.

"Honoured grandson!! if you lower yourself to consort with creatures of this sort you will defend to their level!" Ebisu stated as he tried to drag Konohamaru away, failing comedically. "Only by following my teachings will you ever merit the name Hokage! now, let's go home"

"let go!"

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

Suddenly dozens of us appeared catching Ebisu by surprise. Konohamaru was shocked and looked at the clones in awe saying "Whoa! that is really cool!!!! right?!!"

"Hah! children play! No match for a superior teacher like myself!" Ebisu said gloating about his position and how he outranked us. "It would only fool a weak-minded idiot like Mizuki!"

"Behold!!"

"Huh?"

All the clones turned into female naked versions of ourselves. The attack was super effective making Ebisu take a major hit from a nosebleed. Konohamaru probably should have covered his eyes...

"We call this one..." 

"The Ninja harem!!!!!" we yelled with a devious grin on our faces.

"blast it! I've failed to beat professor four eyes again! Right?!!!!" Konohamaru whined earning a hit over the head from Naruto. I wiped my hands off as I stretched with a yawn, I was tired again. "all I want is a name everyone will respect! and I want it now! Right?!!!?"

"YOu think wanting it is all it takes? Dream on!" Naruto snapped as he hit the younger head scolding him.

"you're talking about taking the name Hokage! that's the greatest shinobi in town, the one everyone respects!" Naruto stated loudly at Konohamaru.

"My entire life, it been one rotten thing after another! I even doubted myself!" Naruto said. "other than nii-chan, Only one person treats me with any kind of respect"

"And even he... was almost impossible to win over!!" Naruto continued. "Aare you ready to commit?"

"........ commit...?"

"Everybody, and I mean everybody, has the highest respect..." Naruto started looking away from Konohamaru. "... for the Honored Hokage name!"

"Do you get it?" Naruto asked turned his head to face Konohamaru with a fox grin on his face. "There are no shortcuts!!". I nodded at Naruto's words agreeing with them. Konohamaru looked between us before speaking again.

"Hah! where do you two get off, lecturing me? You're not so hot! Right?!!" Konohamaru yelled sounding like he was throwing a tantrum. "I will not be your disciples anymore!"

"From this day forward......." Konohamaru said. "We will be arch-rivals!". Konohamaru giggled and Naruto smirked with a chuckle. I smiled at the two putting my hands in my pockets.

"It's your tough luck! Form now on, we'll always be one step ahead of you, one step to our destiny as the finest shinobi! But... heck! one day we'll fight over the name Hokage," Naruto said turning around completely to face Konohamaru. "You better look forward to that day..."

"... Konohamaru!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•


	4. Chapter Four

"Nii-san!! Get up!!"

I woke up to an angry blond shaking me at a rapid speed. I pushed him away because it was giving me a headache and rubbed my temples; I looked over to Naruto.

"What?" I asked tired, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. He looked at me like I was an Idiot and pointed to the calendar. I looked over to it, still confused, then realised...

"Shit!! what time is it?!"

"Don't worry too much. You have 15 minutes" Naruto said as he walked out of my room, hands behind his head. I got out of bed and stretched, yawning again. 

'Ok... now what to were...'

I walked over to my wardrobe and opened the sliding door. I took out a f/c long-sleeved turtleneck with the Uzumaki crest on the back, Black ANBU style pants and grey shinobi sandals. It was plain, unlike Naruto's...

I put on my f/c Hitai-Ate and walked out of the comfort of my room. Naruto was waiting by the door, fiddling with his headband, trying to a line it. I chuckled at this since I thought it was funny. He doesn't try so hard to make this symmetrical.

"Oh, nii-san! you're ready! Let's go!" Naruto said, cheerful and full of energy. I smiled, walking out the door. Naruto only calls me Nii-san in private, so it made me feel special whenever he called me that.

"Yeah... let's go,"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Ha-ha-ha-ha..." Naruto laughed to himself as he rested himself against his desk. I sat next to him, In between him and Sasuke because he didn't want to sit next to him. To be honest, I never acknowledge the black-haired boy, I only know his name because of Sakura fangirling over him 24/7.

"Naruto, M/n! what are you doing here?" A random kid asked, stopping at our desk when he saw us there. "Class today is only for the students who didn't fail!"

"What?! can't you see the headband?!"

"Yeah! are ya blind?!"

We both defended, insulted by the kid's comment.

"Excuse me, may I pass?" We heard a voice ask. Sakura Haruno, Naruto's crush, a huge fangirl. She's not all bad though, she passed top Kunoichi of the class! But she's not that strong...

The other kid moved away, Naruto didn't though. I sighed and prepared my vocal cords to snap back at whatever she was going to say.

"Naruto, M/n, Move it! I'm trying to get around you!" Sakura barked, pointing to the raven next to me. Sasuke Uchiha, As I stated before, I even noticed him but what I know is that he scored top of the whole class, so he since one to mess with.

"Sakura, we were here first! So bugger off and sit somewhere else!!" I snapped back. She glared at me before moving away grumbling something as she moved somewhere else that was still relatively close to our table.

Naruto glared at Sasuke angrily, probably because Sakura liked him more than himself. Sasuke noticed this and moved his eyes towards us, mainly and Naruto though.

"what want something?!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you talkin' to me?!" Naruto snapped back loudly. Before anything back could come out of this and hit Naruto over the head telling him to cool it off. He reluctantly obeyed as he grumbled incoherent words.

Naruto was still mumbling things I could hear as he glared at Sasuke. I sighed and relaxed into my seat not caring about what was going on, why should I? it's not my problem...

Naruto suddenly jumped onto the table glaring at Sasuke. I looked over to the scene then rolled my eyes at the stupidity of this. Sakura seemed to have noticed this as well from where she was sitting which was behind us.

"Naruto, you jerk!" Sakura yelled in anger as she shook her fists. "Leave Sasuke alone!!"

"get lost!"

"hmf!"

I could see sparks fly from the glare they were giving each other. The two boys were centimetres away from each other as they glared daggers into the eyes of each other angrily. 

"Hit him, Sasuke..." some random girls yelled. My eye twitched at that comment, if that bastard even hurt a hair on his head I will rip him to shreds! I looked over at the two boys again analyzing the situation carefully.

"Huh?" A boy sitting in front of us moved his arm to rest on the table behind bumping Naruto accidentally making Naruto fall forward. "oops"

"Oh! sorry!"

"Um... um..."

'well, this is unexpected...'

Naruto's lips met Sasuke's... well gay much, not that I'm judging! I'm bisexual so I really can't. Sakura was in pure horror and most other people who saw were just in shock. Naruto and Sasuke instantly parted gagging heavily.

"Naruto, you piece of crap, you are dead!!"

"Poison! my mouth is ruined!"

Then I left a wave of bloodlust. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sakura cracking her knuckles. I gulped and looked over at Naruto who seemed to notice it.

"It was an accident!! I swear!"

Sakura was going to say something but then she saw me behind Naruto radiating killing intent as I stared Sakura dead in the eye warning her that if she dares hurt Naruto emotionally or psychically, I will kill her. She shivered at the aura but said nothing and went back to her seat, leaving Naruto relatively confused when he looked around to face me I just smiled reassuringly at him before relaxing again.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi," Iruka said with his hands behind his back and a clipboard in hand. "but, among the ranks of shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead"

"The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village," Iruka continued. "We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. A jonin, a more senior ninja will monitor each of which..."

"... who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments," Iruka explained. "One cell will have 4 people in it instead of three because of the uneven numbers"

'As long as my teammates' aren't incompetent I'm ok with it!' I thought as I relaxed my head against my chair with a sigh. Naruto probably didn't care much either, all he wanted was Sakura to be on his team I presume.

"I made the selections so that each cells abilities would be approximately equal," Iruka added waving his clipboard around.

"Wha------t!!"

"Ok cell number one..."

"next, cell number two..."

"Next, cell number three..."

"Next, cell number four..."

"next, cell number five..."

"next, cell number six..."

"Next, cell number seven." Iruka sensei started looking at his clipboard. "Sakura Haruno... Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto looked like he was in pure joy while Sakura looked like she was at a funeral. "M/n Uzumaki and... Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto and Sakura switched, although Naruto was too sad since I was on his team.

"Iruka-sensei!! what were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself... with that loser?!" Naruto yelled standing from his seat and pointing at the raven who was minding his own business.

"....... Of twenty-eight of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto. you would be the bottom of the class." Iruka explained. "The idea is to balance your different strengths... that's why you ended up together!"

"hmm..." Sasuke started. "just don't drag me down..."

"... Dunce!"

Naruto sizzled in anger. I sighed as an irk mark appeared on my forehead getting really mad with these too. In one swift motion, I moved my hands behind their heads and hit them as hard as I could, they both didn't have time to react as their faces met with the table, I might have accidentally caused more damage than expected.

"Shut up, both of you!! Iruka still needs to say the other cells!! No one gives two shits about your beef with each other so keep quiet and listen to our bloody sensei!!" I snapped letting out most of my anger. Naruto instantly shut up knowing me on my rages while Sasuke looked at me and scoffed but shut up, anyway. "Iruka, you can continue now...."

"ok.... cell number eight..."

"Next, cell number nine..."

"Next, cell number ten..."

"Ok, everyone. I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon," Iruka said with a smile. "Until then, you're dismissed!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Sasuke is such a jerk!!!"

"and sakura..."

"This sucks! This sucks!" Naruto complained, eating his sandwich. I sat next to him with a stick of dango in my mouth. Then I saw Naruto's face light up, I knew he had a plan. "so what's the plan?" I asked him and he faced me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Naruto took me to wait until he gave the signal. I hid underneath the window frame behind an unknowing Uchiha who was eating an onigiri. I looked over to Naruto who gave me a thumbs up. I quickly threw my rope around in one swift motion and used the rope to pull the raven in.

"Hey who the... M/n, Naruto!"

"shh! keep it down, Idiot!"

Naruto henged into Sasuke and walked out leaving me to monitor Sasuke. I sat onto of him eating my dango with a smirk plastered to my face. Sasuke was squirming beneath me trying to break free.

"It's no use, I used 12mm Marlowbraid polyester rope and the Double fisherman's loop. Used to anchor ships, it breaks at 82% max load, so your definitely not going to break it while I'm here," I said explaining how futile it is to escape.

I hummed a tune after I finished my dango and flicked the stick away. Sasuke had stopped trying to break free, and he was awfully still. I looked at him to see what he was doing and saw him unconscious.

"Hey wake up!!" I yelled elbowing in between his shoulder blades. He woke up in a coughing fit and spat out some blood, oops I hit too hard... he mumbled some insults to me but I didn't care too much.

I could feel him pick at the knot trying to untie it. I mentally laughed at this knowing that it was unlikely to work. And if it did I'd let him go out of impressiveness alone. I felt the rope loosen meaning that he was close to untying it, probably with his chakra since he most likely got trained in it by his parents when they were alive.

Then they broke. When I noticed this I quickly nailed his arm behind his back and the other above his head. I could tell he was shocked at how fast I was because his eyes widened and he didn't react from a moment.

"let go!" Sasuke said as he squirmed trying to break from my grasp. I sighed knowing that if I did, I wouldn't see the end from Naruto... my grip tightened as I dug my nails into his skin to give him the sign to keep quiet.

'hmm... should I let him go... or should I to what Naruto told me to do...?' I wondered as my grip tightened every time he moved. I let him go since it was only a matter of time before he would get loose, anyway.

I released his hands and backed up. He instantly stood up and gripped his wrists in pain, there were visible marks around his wrists, mostly bruises because I was holding them to tight. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and looked at him to see what he was going to do next.

"where did Naruto go?" He asked. I just closed my eyes and smirked expecting him to ask that as I pointed out the window in the direction Sakura was. I was expecting him to leave to find my brother, well he did, but he did something else beforehand. 

He grabbed my arm and dragged me with him. My eyes widened in shock by I didn't stop him since I didn't feel the need to. He jumped out the window; me being forced to follow with him as he went to track down the blond who was pretending to be him.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Sasuke! my sweet old-fashioned boy!" Sakura yelled when she saw him not noticing me. 'what did Naruto say to her?' I thought as I looked at her excitement. "Did you summon up your nerve?! I'm right here, ready and waiting!!"

"recess is over," Sasuke said looking over to Sakura. "Where's that jerk, Naruto?"

"You're changing the subject again!" Sakura said with her hands behind her back and a forced smile. "Can't we get away from Naruto for just one second?!" Sasuke walked away on wanting to deal with this, dragging me along.

"He always comes between us!" Sakura complained shaking her finger in the air. Sasuke glanced over to Sakura for a moment. "it's because he was badly brought up!!"

'bitch. I'm. Right. Here.'

"you know... because he had no parents?" Sakura continued stopping Sasuke in his tracks. Rage built up inside me again, but this time it was more sadness and hate not just pure anger. "He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever and its made him completely selfish!!! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life!"

'at least you have parents...'

"Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?" Sakura continued, every word brought vivid, terrible memories back into my mind, causing tears to form in the corners of my eyes. "Kids without families grow up selfish-"

"Shut up!!"

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at me in shock at my sudden outburst, Sasuke hiding his shock of course. Tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"Don't say things like that until you don't have parents yourself you piece of shit!! do you know how hard it was to get past in day-to-day life without parents to lean back on for support?! of course you don't because you had the privilege of having them!!" I yelled at the pinkette forcing my tears to stay put. 

"And don't call my little brother selfish! he's never been selfish a single day of his life! So if you dare call him that again, I kill you with my own two hands. Sasuke lets go, we still have to find Naruto..." I finished as I dragged Sasuke away while calming myself down. Sasuke said nothing as I dragged him, but I felt his stare on my back. We left there sakura feeling confused, sad and guilty.

We found Naruto leaving the bathroom in a rush. When he noticed up, he yelled in surprise and fell backwards.

"What are you doing here?!! M/n you were supposed to keep him tied up!!" Naruto yelled, and I laughed and smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"A simple rope trick. Any good ninja is an escape artist." Sasuke replied looking down at Naruto with a smirk. "Keep that in mind... Dunce"

"aww...!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•


	5. Chapter Five

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Hmm,"

"Cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto as he kept on looking out the door, watching for our sensei. She leaned against the table next to Sasuke's waiting somewhat patiently. I was sitting on the window frame of the classroom. 

"Why are we the only cell..." Naruto started. "... whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?!"

"All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers," Naruto complained, crossing his arms with a pout playing on his lips. "even Iruka-sensei has gone!"

"Hey!! what are you up to Naruto?!!"

He had grabbed a chalk duster. He walked up to the table next to the door and hopped on it. He then placed the chalk duster in between the door and doorframe.

"Heh heh heh heh!" Naruto laughed as he did so then he jumped down saying "It's what he gets for making us wait!!"

"I want no part of it!" Sakura said with her hands on her hips and furrowed brows. I could tell that she was mentally loving it.

"Humph," Sasuke sneered at the trap as he moved his eyes over to it, hands in front of his face. "No way could a superior shinobi he caught in such a simple trap!"

"You never know, maybe he has dull senses..." I suggested, looking over to the door since I could hear footsteps coming near. handed open the door, making the chalk duster fall onto our sensei's head and fall to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!!" Naruto laughed as he pointed at our sensei. "Gotcha! good one!"

"I'm sorry, sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto..."

"Huh... so it is who I thought it was..." I murmured, looking over to our spikey, grey-haired sensei. known as Kakashi Hatake, he was in the ANBU with the codename dog, if I remember correctly... he helped me and Naruto once when we were younger with the villagers, we were around the age of 4 I believe.

"Hmm... how shall I put this?" Kakashi asked himself as he rubbed his chin and laughed. "Based on my first impression, I'd have to say..."

"... I hate you!!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves," Kakashi said as he leaned against the roof's railing, arms crossed. I laid down on the concrete, looking at the clouds.

"Like what?"

"... You know, the usual. Your favourite thing... what you hate most..." Kakashi explained, rather vaguely shrugging. "dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that,"

"Help us out here, coach. You go first. Show us how it's done, " Naruto said. he was seated next to and Sasuke, he was sitting with his arms between his legs, kind of like a sitting frog.

"That's right..., you're a stranger to us... a mystery" Sakura added. she sat on the far end next to Sasuke, hugging her legs.

"Oh... me? my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes!" Kakashi started with a lazy expression on his face. "My dreams for the future are none of your business... but anyway, I have a lot of hobbies..."

"Hey... he said a lot..." sakura said with sweat dripping down her forehead. "... But all we really learned was his name". I nodded my head in agreement as I looked at the funny-looking cloud in the sky, it looked like a... eggplant...

"Now, it's your turn. Starting with you on the right"

"Oh, me..." I said as I sat up and yawned while preparing my voice. "I'm M/n Uzumaki! I like my brother and ramen... I dislike Judgemental people... the villagers..." I whispered the last part so no one would hear, but it seems Kakashi heard it since his facial expression changed slightly. "My dream? I dream of helping Naruto achieve his dream!" I lied as I felt the need to gag, I definitely wasn't staying in this hellhole for that long. "As for hobbies... Pranking and training I guess..."

"Alright, next you"

"Me, Right?! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! what I like is instant cup ramen! and M/n!" Naruto started as he adjusted his headband. "What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei treats me and m/n to ramen at Ichiraku noodle bar!!"

"What I hate is the three-minute wait after I pour in the boiling water," Naruto continued. "My dream is to one day..."

"... Be a better shinobi then lord Hokage!!" Naruto exclaimed full of determination. "and then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!!"

"My hobbies are..." Naruto continued. "pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

"Next!"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. there are plenty of things I hate. But I don't think it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about, 'dreams'... that's just a word..." Sasuke started with a brooding stare into the abyss. "... but what I have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn..."

'to kill'

"...to kill"

'called it!'

"And finally..." Kakashi said bored. "The young lady..."

"I am Sakura Haruno. my favourite thing is... well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy... and that boy is..." Sakura fangirled as she made bedroom eyes to Sasuke. "Uh... let's move on to my dream."

Sakura hardcore blushed and buried her face into her hands. I sighed as I laid back down and relaxed again. This is all too annoying for me to deal with currently...

"I hate..." Sakura continued as he face went to disgust. I radiated killing intent, and I glared daggers into her back knowing what she was going to say. She shivered as she looked over to me and saw a glare with the intensity that could rival a tailed beast. 

"um... Ino, I hate Ino..." Sakura said in a panic as she tried to save her own ass. I calmed myself and continued to look at the sky letting her off the hook. "My hobbies are..." Sakura went back to fangirling over Sasuke.

"Enough"

"I believe we all understand one another," Kakashi said. "Formal training begins tomorrow"

"Yes, sir! What will our duties be?!" Naruto asked excitedly doing a salute. "Our first real shinobi mission!"

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell" Kakashi explained with his arms crossed. I already knew it would not be a mission, since it wasn't safe to put genin fresh out of the academy into missions so early.

"What is it? What?" Naruto asked looking like a child on Christmas with how happy he was. I sure his mood will change completely when he finds out what we're doing.

"Survival exercises," Kakashi the other three had mixed emotions about this.

"Survival exercises?"

"........"

"But why would that be a mission?" Sakura asked making me mentally facepalm, it's not a mission you fool! It's another test! "Our school days were full of survival training!"

"But you must survive... against me. It won't be your typical practice," Kakashi explained all the genin were confused at this point.

"Well, what kind of practice will it be?"

Kakashi snickered making everyone tense up, Why is he snickering? what's going on? What's he going to say?!

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with drops of sweat running down her face. 

"Oh, nothing. It's just that..." Kakashi started. "If I told you, you'd chicken out" 

"Chicken out...?"

"why?!"

"Of the twenty-eight members of your graduating class, we will accept only 10 as junior-level shinobi. the other eighteen must go back for more training." Kakashi said with his hand on the side of his face. "The test we're about to perform has a 66% rate of failure"

'What?! his he serious? He must joke! that's so stupid!'

"Haha!" Kakashi laughed pointing at us. "see? you're chickening out already!"

"That sucks!!!" Naruto sizzled in in panic as he yelled. "we have been through hell! What about our graduation test?!"

"Oh!! we wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who showed true potential," Kakashi explained. was that meant to be an insult? He knows we only passed the last second, literally.

"Say what?!!"

"We'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so I can test your skills and weaknesses," Kakashi explained. "Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons"

"And don't have breakfast beforehand... unless you enjoy throwing up"

'Well... I'm a huge masochist so... I'm eating breakfast' I thought as I looked over to Naruto who was sweating gallons. I sighed and decided not to help him, he needs to figure things out himself sometimes.

"The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorise it... and don't be late!"

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?!" Naruto asked as he grabbed a sheet of paper I followed suit and so did the others. Sasuke scrunched in up in his hand, sakura looked more determined the never, and Naruto was looking over it frantically.

'tomorrow going to be fun'

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"good morning, class!"

"you're late!!!"

I was relaxing against a tree waiting for Kakashi to explain this test. He took out a clock and set it for noon then placed it on a tree stump.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon," Kakashi explained as he pressed the top of the clock to activate it. "I have three small bells... your challenge is to steal them from me before the timer sounds"

"Anyone who fails... doesn't get any lunch," Kakashi continued waving the bells around. "Instead, you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you"

'Haha!! suckers! I ate breakfast this morning!!'

"All you need is just one bell... apiece," Kakashi said as the bells clanked against each other. "But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you will definitely head for the stump"

"... and whoever that is will be the first to fail," Kakashi explained holding the bells up to his face. "One of you is on your way back to school... and disgrace"

'he could do that... since all you need is three genin to make a proper cell... one of us might leave...'

"You may, if you choose, use shuriken," Kakashi added snapping the bells into his palms. "Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance"

"But..." Sakura started in a panic. "but that's so dangerous!"

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser!!" Naruto exclaimed in a laugh. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Only the weak speck loudly," Kakashi said with a bored expression. "Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!"

I could tell that Naruto got really agitated from his insult. The blond pulled a kunai out of his leg holster and was ready to attack. Kakashi was about to intervene but I honestly didn't want him touching my little brother so I got to that first.

I grabbed Kakashi's wrist when he appeared behind Naruto and grabbed Naruto's arm then flipped him over. I looked at him with an irk on my forehead and a forced smile.

"Naruto... How many times to I have to tell you..." I started as I clenched my fist ignoring the stares I got from Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. "Control you fucking temper!!" I said as I kicked him in the hip, I kicked where I knew it would cause any severe damage because I didn't want to hurt him.

I released Kakashi's wrist and dusted my hands off. I looked over to him with a now relaxed expression.

"Are you going to say 'go' or not?" I asked holding onto my kunai holster. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprised at my speed but instantly relaxed. Sakura said Sasuke was still shocked about how fast I could go. Well, you need to get fast to outrun angry shinobi and villagers, especially drunk ones...

"Go!!!"

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•


	6. Chapter Six

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"The basis of all shinobi arts is to become invisible... eradicate yourself..." Kakashi explained as he stood in the middle of the field scratching the back of his head, his other hand in his pocket. Sasuke was hiding in the trees, Sakura was hiding under a bush. I wasn't hiding, I was relaxing on a branch looking at the clouds.

"It's time for the match to begin!!" Naruto yelled, standing before Kakashi. I deadpanned at my little brother's Idiocy. I sighed in disappointment as I observed, just to make sure Naruto didn't get to hurt. "Let's make it a proper match, worthy of the greatest warriors!"

"You may think of the wrong match..." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto. I sighed as I continued to study the clouds, with my back leaned against the main trunk of the tree, my leg dangling off of the branch I sat on.

"The only thing wrong here is your hairstyle!" Naruto insulted as he ran at Kakashi. He then put his hand in his back satchel. Naruto spotted this and jumped back. "Uh Oh!"

"Let me teach you... your first ninjutsu skill!!" Kakashi said, looking up at the sky. "Taijutsu, The art of the trained body!" His hand moved around in his satchel, looking for something. He pulled out a book, it was make-out paradise.

'so our sensei is a pervert! Great...'

".....? Is something wrong? I thought you were coming for me, " Kakashi said as he looked at his opened book, reading that Hellspawn. I've heard of the book before because I caught Lord Hokage reading that garbage.

"... But... You... I mean, I... I mean... why are you... that's a book!" Naruto was at a loss of words. He was more confused than anything, I don't blame him, I'm confused.

"Of course, it's a book. I've been dying to find out how this story ends," Kakashi explained reading the book while he was at it. "Carry on..."

"It shouldn't change the outcome, considering who I'm up against" Kakashi added as his eyes analysed his book. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his sensei.

"I'm going to flatten you!" Naruto yelled with an irk mark on his forehead, rolling up his sleeves even more. Naruto dashed towards Kakashi with a battle cry as he tried to land a punch which Kakashi's hand blocked.

He swung his leg around for a kick and Kakashi ducked under that as he continued to read his book. Our sensei wasn't even breaking a sweat! Nor did he even look away from his book.

"Charge!! All right! That's it!!" Naruto yelled as he twisted his body to punch Kakashi. The silver-haired man appeared behind Naruto with his book closed and between his palms. Then I detected something.

'that's the tiger seal!! but he said it was only taijutsu...'

"What the...?"

"Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu... dunce," Kakashi said crouching behind Naruto. Naruto's arm shook a little as he only had just registered Kakashi moving.

"Naruto---!!! get out of there!!!" I heard Sakura yell showing her position. "You'll be killed!". then that reminded me what the tiger seal is used for, Fire ninjutsu, but still, he said its only taijutsu so is not a fire technique.

'I'm still not risking it...'

"What?"

"Too late," Kakashi said as he brought his hands back a little. Naruto looked back and saw the hand sign. "Konohagakure village's most secret and most sacred technique!!! One thousand years of death!"

Right as Kakashi said that, I used substitution to switch Naruto's position with mine. I grabbed Kakashi's fingers and used his weight to flip myself over him. From what he said, I realised what technique he was going to use.

"That's real slack of you, you know that?" I said turned my head around to look at him. "and disgusting..."

"Oh... so you've heard of the jutsu?" He asked going back to his book, I just nodded and glanced over to Naruto to be looked fine. I looked back at Kakashi turning my body to face him completely studying the man, I couldn't nail down any weaknesses on the man.

I went over to another tree and climbed it, resting on a branch. I looked over to Naruto who looked like he had a plan of some sort. He looked over to me and did a small head motion. I knew what he was trying to say and nodded as I got out my shuriken from its holstered and waited for Naruto's signal.

'... Now!' I thought as I saw Naruto throw his Shuriken and I threw mine shortly after. I attached some paper bombs to my shuriken while Naruto's were normal. Kakashi seemed to have not noticed that as he caught the shuriken effortlessly chuckling over his book.

Kakashi then heard the crackling sound of the paper bombs and quickly threw them away spilt seconds before they exploded. Dammit... Kakashi looked over to me and saw I wasn't even trying to hide like Naruto, but he noticed that I had my presence concealed completely if I didn't throw the shuriken he would have never noticed me.

I created 30 shadow clones and spread them around the forest when it was time I would give them the signal. Naruto jumped down from the tree in a fit of sweat as he looked at Kakashi who didn't look back but knew he was there.

"Well? what's the hold-up? get one of these bells lunch, or you'll have no lunch!" Kakashi said as he flipped the page of his book. Naruto had just remembered that.

"Duh! I know that!"

"You claim to want to surpass lord Hokage, but you've already run out of steam" Kakashi mocked as the bells on his waist clanked against each other making a ringing noise.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I can fight no matter how hungry I am!" Naruto yelled in self-doubt as his stomach growled in need of food. I sighed knowing that it was wrong but didn't care any less. Everyone was hungry, heck I was hungry, and I had breakfast! But not as hungry as the rest who looked uncomfortable from what I could see. "I just wasn't ready, that's all!"

"So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favours a prepared mind?" Kakashi said as he turned around and walked away. Naruto smirked at this since he wasn't watching, then Naruto's five shadow clones rushed out from the trees.

"Huh?" Kakashi turned his head to see what was going on since he heard rustling. 

"Ha-Hah!!! My specialty! The art of the doppelganger!!" Naruto yelled with a grin on his face as he huffed for air since he was still worn out. "Get ready! Now you face a lot more than just one of me!"

'not yet...'

"Not illusions, but actual multiple flesh and blood bodies!" Kakashi said in surprise as he turned around. "Bur at this level you couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than a minute!"

"You talk a good game... but your still only Naruto! you're a one-trick pony who hasn't got out it takes to win!"

'now!' I thought as I sent my clones out of the forest. Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard the rustling of the trees and the gust of wind from the speed. Naruto's clone he sent out was also there, he had grabbed onto Kakashi from behind.

I mostly used my clones as a distraction but one of them had more chakra into it, that's the one I sent to get the bells. I doubt it could get it though, but it was worth a shot.

"Wh-What--?" Kakashi yelled turning his head slightly to see a clone latched onto him. "Behind me!!!!". the bells clanked in their place as Kakashi frantically looked for an exit.

"Heh- heh- heh... Nice to see your back..." Naruto's clone said with a smirk plastered in its face. "Sensei!!!!!"

"I isolated one of my doppelgangers... and kept it in the forest while I distracted you!" Naruto yelled as his other clones and mine restrained him. "And told M/n to make his own for extra help!"

"........ Here's payback! This must be hard on you, so I'll go easy. One hit is all I want" Naruto yelled as he prepared his punch. Kakashi had a bored expression, I couldn't tell what the others looked like is they were hidden. "Relax! I told you, I only going to hit you once!!"

Naruto's punch hit... himself. He hit himself; He hit one of his goddamn clones! I looked to find Kakashi and saw him hiding in a tree with the bells still, dammit... I was worth a try I guess... I dispelled my clones leaving the one I made to get the bells so they wouldn't react weirdly with Kakashi using substitution.

then my clone appeared in front of me...

"Thanks..." I said to it before dispelling it with a sigh. I looked over to Naruto and his clones were in shock. 

'this is going to be entertaining...'

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•


	7. Chapter Seven

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"You're Kakashi-sensei, aren't you!" The clone yelled, pointing at another clone. Eyebrows furrowed and fists shaking as he sizzled. "You used the art of transformation to change!!"

"No! you did!"

"So did you!"

"Did not!"

"You have the same smell as Kakashi-sensei... like an old guy!"

"I do not!!"

The clones tackled each other, trying to find the real Kakashi, which wasn't among them. I stared deadpanned at the scene, not knowing what to make of it. The clones were throwing kicks and punches as they fought each other.

"Hey! wait a minute. Drop the illusion," one of the Naruto's said, beaten up and bruised. The other Naruto had a firm grip on him. "If you do, there'll just be two of us... and you'll know for sure which of us is which,"

"Why didn't you say that sooner, idiot?!"

"Because I'm you, idiot!"

All the clones disappeared, leaving only the real Naruto. Naruto shed a few tears realising he was the only one left. I sighed as I tried to locate Kakashi through his chakra signature, to no avail.

I trying to think of the purpose of this test. It shouldn't be as simple as getting the bells, Kakashi doesn't seem the type to just test individual skill.

'god... this is hurting my brain... only if Shikamaru was here...'

Later I caught something glisten out of the corner of my eye, a bell! It was resting next to a tree near Naruto. That was all too convenient... I observed the surrounding area to see if it was a trap; it was.

"A bell!!!" Naruto exclaimed with an enormous smile on his face. I glanced over to where Sasuke was since I saw a glimpse of his hair from the trees. He was just staring at Naruto with a dead expression.

"Hee- Hee- Hee- Hee! He must have been pretty flustered..." Naruto said as he trotted over to the bell with a goofy expression worn on his face. "To drop one... Hah..."

Naruto reached down to grab the belled. Seconds from doing so, the rope lifted Naruto off the ground as it tied itself around his ankles. His expression went from cheerful to panicked and shocked.

"What the heck--?!"

Kakashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, walking over to the bell and grabbing it with his two fingers. Naruto looked fuming as he dangled in the air. "You used your technique well, but so did I... and you were the one who got used," Kakashi explained with his book in hands.

"And to be caught in such an obvious trap..." Kakashi said. "Was stupid!"

"Argh--!!!"

"Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings!" Kakashi explained looking up at the dangling blond.

"I know that!!" Naruto yelled sizzling in anger as he flailed his arms around in frustration. I sighed as I carved symbols into the tree branch I was sitting on.

"Uh, no you don't. that's why I'm saying that"

Then Sasuke threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai when he thought Kakashi was off guard. My eyes widened in shock as they connected with the slivers face. Naruto eyes widened, and he registered what just happened.

"Whoa! Whoa! No way!! that was overkill, Sasuke!!"

Then Kakashi poofed away, leaving a log in his place. 'substitution...' I thought as I looked over to where Sasuke was, He gave away his hiding position... He won't be able to deal with Kakashi on his own, he's too strong... then that's when hitting me like a detailed train.

'Teamwork! the point is teamwork!'

I swiftly dashed over to the tree he was in and grabbed his arm then dashed away. He didn't even have time to register that I appeared in front of him.

"Hey! let go-!!"

"Shush! Do you want Kakashi to find you?!" I whisper yelled as I covered his mouth, so he'd shut up. I dragged him to another tree deep in the forest and hid him behind it. "You don't stand a chance against him alone. He'll just end up toying with you..."

I heard a scream from Sakura, she must have gotten caught, most likely a genjutsu. I looked over to Sasuke releasing his arm as I looked around, trying to spot Kakashi's chakra in the dense forest.

"Sasuke... you have two options, be an arrogant shit and take on Kakashi by himself, or we work together" I explained in a quiet voice, not wanting Kakashi to hear me if he was near. Sasuke scoffed at me as he got ready to dash off to find Kakashi himself.

"I don't need your help, you'll only slow me down..."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"The second ninjutsu skill, genjutsu, the art of illusion," Kakashi said as he leaned against a tree reading his perverted book. "And Sakura fell for it"

"I'm not like them," Sasuke said in a brooding tone of voice, facing away from Kakashi with a dead expression.

"Save your boosts until you've got a bell..." Kakashi said not paying much attention to Sasuke. "... Sasuke"

'This will be an intriguing fight...'

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

(Sorry for the brief chapter, I was in a rush...)


	8. Chapter Eight

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

Sasuke was staring down Kakashi while the older male was paying any mind to the Uchiha as he read his perverted book. I was hiding in the trees observing to see if I'm able to catch any of Kakashi's weaknesses.

"The strength of the Uchiha clan... the most elite family in Konohagakure village..." Kakashi started skimming over his book. "I'm looking forward to it..."

Kakashi made eye contact with Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke pulled out a barrage of Shuriken and threw them towards Kakashi, who dodged.

"A frontal assault is wasted here,"

Then Sasuke smirked as one of the shuriken cut a rope that was hidden near the tree. Kakashi recognized it was a trap as he dodged the barrage of throwing knives that were activated by the trap.

Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi, aiming for a kick which Kakashi blocked, using his forearms as a shield, thus grabbing his leg so he couldn't get away. The raven swung his fist, aiming for a punch which Kakashi caught with his free hand. He then swung his other leg over aiming for another kick, Kakashi moved his arms up to block the other hit.

Sasuke later reached for the bell, since both of Kakashi's hands were occupied. Kakashi noted this and backed away, giving the two distances from each other.

"I admit it. You're not like the others" Kakashi said to Sasuke. He then did some hand signs, I recognised it as the fireball technique, A Uchiha specialty.

"Wha... Aat--?!"

A ball of fire was blown out of Sasuke's mouth, It was an intense, dense flame. I was even astonished at how perfected the jutsu was. The flame had died out. Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed something, Kakashi wasn't there.

Sasuke looked around, trying to find the silver-haired man. a hand broke out of the ground and gripped onto Sasuke's leg, making his eyes widen in panic.

"Earth style! groundhog technique decapitation!"

"Nooo--!"

"Shinobi battle technique, lesson number three - ninjutsu," Kakashi started as he squatted down to Sasuke's level. "... But at least, as you predicted, your performance was head and shoulders above that of most of your companions,"

"You know what they say! The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down, right? Heh- Heh- Heh- Heh,"

"Crap!!"

I left the scene to think of a plan without the other team members since they had their heads up their asses.

'God... what am I going to do?'

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"So... that's where you've been," 

Didn't turn around from my sitting position since I identified who it was. "You're a pretty good hider, you know that?"

"let's just get this over with. It's not like I'm going to win..."

"Huh... at least you're more realistic than the rest..."

I turned to Kakashi with my hands in my pockets as I analysed Kakashi. I could only spot one weakness, He didn't think much of us, so he wouldn't expect anything flashy. meaning I could deceive him...

"Say, Kakashi-sensei... Is the meaning of this test teamwork?" I asked out of the blue scratching my cheek as I looked up at the shy and the clouds that lived there. I could tell that Kakashi was surprised because I could see his eyes widen out of the corner of my eye. "Cause if it is... you may as well fail us now. Especially since we all have our heads up our asses..."

I looked at Kakashi with my average expression as he looked back at me.

"Since your so certain that you're going to lose... do you want to fight or not?" Kakashi asked lazily looking at his book as he turned the page.

"You bet"

And with that, I disappeared from Kakashi's sight, although I think he expected that by now because I showed my speed before the test even started. I reappeared above him with my leg up high as I swung it down, Kakashi looked up and caught it with his free hand. I grabbed his arm with my two hands and used all my strength infused with my chakra to lift him off the ground and flip him.

His eyes widened as he released me and quickly caught himself as he landed on his feet. He put his book back into his pouch as he got into a defensive position, probably noticing that I had a strategy, unlike my brother.

"That was impressive I must admit, you must be pretty airborne to pull that off..."

"Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu!" I yelled from behind him as my clone in front of him disappeared. Kakashi quickly reacted as he turned around with widened eyes. I spent years training myself in the arts of wind ninjutsu so he better be impressed!

An enormous dragon purely made of wind formed infused with my chakra. The dragon stood at 20 feet tall and resembled a traditional Chinese dragon with his long serpent-like body. The dragon had a red mane and the rest of its body had a light blue outline, although the colour since not distinct since it's made for wind.

The Dragon spiralled towards Kakashi to onto dodged it by a hair before the jutsu had died out. Kakashi looked at where I was before and noticed I wasn't there. Three clones appeared, one out of the ground, one from the trees, one from behind,

They all threw barrages of kicks and punches at Kakashi who blocked and dodged them easily. Kakashi knew they were all clones since their attacks were a lot more predictable than the real one.

"Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu!" I said as I appeared in front of Kakashi as I released the build-up of wind chakra in my lungs, sending large devastating winds that formed a torpedo towards. It exploded as it contacted Kakashi who used substitution last second.

'Dammit! we're is he?!'

I looked around for Kakashi while trying to find his chakra signature, to no avail. I was on high alert as I pulsed my chakra out in waves to locate any movement. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing to make it more effective.

'Behind me!'

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled as a large volume of water rose into the sky at a fast pace. My eyes widened as I was trying to think of a way to dodge, I knew substitution wouldn't work since it would still hit, either way, I could Shunshin but I haven't mastered that technique yet...

The large body of water flooded down at an alarming pace, I quickly did the hands signs for a jutsu hoping it would help.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" I yelled as I built up a large amount of wind chakra in my lungs releasing it all at once moments before the chakra infused water would hit me, the winds were strong enough to blow back the water, blowing it elsewhere, That was until my chakra gave out. I may have known a lot of wind jutsu but my chakra control was still that of an academy student...

It hit me back at an alarming pace. The flooding water and ended up blacking out. 

'Damn, Kakashi... I thought you would at least go a little easy on me...'

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

I woke up leaning against a tree stump. My head was spinning, and I had a splitting headache which was so back that it made me want to scream. I looked around and saw Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi...

"Oh, M/n... You're awake!" Kakashi said with a closed eye smile before looking back to the three others. Naruto was tied to a tree stump... does that mean he's the only one that failed? Or did everyone here fail? "Do you want to come over here?"

I stood up slowly as I exhaled in pain. I walked over to the three stumps and leaned against the one farthest to the left.

"Oh, my. Listen to all the little stomach's growl! bye that way, you four..." Kakashi started with his arms crossed looking at was with his hooded eyes. "I have an announcement... about this exercise"

"None of you... need to worry anymore about being sent back to the ninja academy" Kakashi explained. Everyone's eyes except mine lit up, I knew there was a twist, I noticed there always is one with this guy. 

"Yeah!!! You heard that m/n!"

"hmm..."

"This rocks! it means all four of us..."

"Yes, all three of you... are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless," Kakashi said, emphasising the three. "You will never be shinobi!!!"

'Huh... Interesting, I wonder how these three will react...'

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•


	9. Chapter Nine

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Give it up. Not one of the three of you..." Kakashi started as he started. "... will ever be a ninja!"

"What do you mean, give up?!"

I looked over to Naruto, who was livid, Sakura was just in shock, Sasuke was staring at Kakashi with furrowed brows.

"Give me a break! Okay, so maybe one of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells..." Naruto yelled in a fit of rage. "... But why the hell should we quit over that?"

"Because none of you saw the true meaning of the test," I said before Kakashi could open his fat ass mouth to mock them. They all looked at me, some with confusion, others with slight anger since they were still failing. "All of you just focused on obtaining the bells, not what the test means. It's a test for crying out loud! It wouldn't be as simple as getting two balls..."

"then what was the meaning of it?!"

"... you're kidding me, right?" I asked Naruto with a dead ass stare. "Did any of you realise the actual meaning or were you all too busy sticking your head up your asses to notice the obvious?"

Sasuke got mad at what I said and dashed up to attack me. I didn't budge at all and stared at him as he came towards me.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke!!"

I then used substitution to switch my position with Kakashi's. Our sensei reacted and grabbed Sasuke's arm, pushing him to the ground, sitting on his back with his foot placed against his head.

"What you are is a trio of spoiled brats..." Kakashi said. I was them watching from my position. Naruto's eyes widened in shock while Sakura was bawling her eyes out.

"Don't step on Sasuke! get off of him!"

"Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behaviour? Well, are you?" Kakashi asked. "Did you stop to wonder of one minute... why you were divided into teams?"

"Uh... excuse me,"

"As m/n said, you missed the point of this test," Kakashi said. It confused Naruto more than anything, and so was Sakura.

"Well, tell us the point of it already!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi looked over to me to explain.

"Its... teamwork,"

I dung my hand into my pocket, searching for something I had in there.

"But... Naruto somewhat understood that... Since he helped me get this" I said as I took out the bells from my pocket. Kakashi's eyes widened. The bells he had turned into small pebbles with a small piece of vine connecting them, yes I transformed the rocks into the bells, I know I'm so smart.

"Wait... if we were supposed to work together, why are their only three bells?" Sakura asked. "You're preaching teamwork but you're pitting us against each other,"

"That's the point, it caused conflict,"

"What--?!"

"The situation was set up to reveal which of you..." Kakashi started. "... Would set aside your individual interests..."

"And propose to the others you work together for the good of all," Kakashi finished looking down at Sasuke. "The only one that understood that was M/n... Although he screwed up a bit..."

"for the rest of you though..."

"... You, Sakura, ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you..." Kakashi exclaimed bored as he looked at Sakura with a lazy expression. "... While you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was"

"Naruto, although you worked with m/n to get the bells... you still tried to take the bells single-handedly beforehand," Kakashi continued looking over to Naruto as he spoke.

"And Sasuke had already decided that the other three just got in his way..." Kakashi explained looking down to Sasuke who was still beneath him. "... And he was better at playing solo"

"You are a team! Learn to act as one! Yes, a ninja must have individual skills, but..." Kakashi exclaimed looking at Sakura, Naruto and I. "What is even more important now is teamwork!"

"Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger," Kakashi spoke as he reached into his pouch trying to find something. "You might as well kill them yourself....... here's an example......"

"Sakura! Kill Naruto" Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai and held it at Sasuke's neck. "Or Sasuke dies"

"What!!?"

"The day could come... when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice," Kakashi explained as he let go of Sasuke and stood up walking away from the raven-haired boy. "When you are on a mission, your lives will always be on the line"

"Look at the marker.. all the names carved in the stone," Kakashi said as he walked over to the KIA memorial. I looked over to the stone with sadness filling my mind Kakashi was looking at it he knew some people on that rock. "Heros of our village. Ninja"

"That's it! I just decided!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, I looked over to him with a dead expression. "There's where I want my name to go! I will not throw my life away! I want to be like them — A hero!"

"Humph..." Was all Sasuke said as he walked over to where he was sitting before he charged at me.

"Naruto, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go on that stone..." I said in a sad but stern voice as I looked over to the memorial. Naruto looked over at me with confusion and anger.

"What!! why?!"

"Because the ones listed here aren't just any heroes......" Kakashi said before I could say anything, still looking at the memorial.

"Really? what heroes are they?" Naruto asked loudly in anticipation. Kakashi averted his eyes, clearly not wanting to take about this topic. "Come on! Come on!"

"Naruto, This is the KIA memorial... all these shinobi and kunoichi were killed in battle," I said cutting off Kakashi from saying anything as I walked over to the silver-haired man, staring at the stone with dozens of names written on it.

"This is a memorial... like m/n said," Kakashi said looking over all the names engraved into the rock. "It includes the names of my best friends"

'so that's why...'

".... Pay attention...! I'm giving you three one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells," Kakashi explained as he looked back at the three ninjas. "If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry. And m/n, you eat separately from the others since you already passed the bell exercise"

"Why can we share with Naruto?"

"He brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself," Kakashi explained as he walked over to us with his usual lazy expression never changing. "If either of you feeds him, you fail and test right there"

"My word is law," Kakashi said as he stared at Sakura and Sasuke with an intimidating glare. "Do you understand?"

And with that Kakashi and I disappeared from their sight. We both reappeared near the trees where they couldn't see. I sat against a tree and looked at the clouds drifting in the sky. Kakashi was observing the three of them to see what they could do.

"You know... your accuracy had gotten worse with ninjutsu, Dog" Kakashi's eyes widened as the name, probably questioning how I knew his codename from when he was in the ANBU. He looked over to me and I just smiled at him before looking back at the clouds.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"You..."Kakashi said intimidatingly and scarily as he appeared in a poof of smoke in front of the three ninjas scaring all of them to death, Sakura screamed really loudly, Naruto yelled startled and surprised, Sasuke was just shaken up but didn't emote any farther than that.

"... Pass! ♥" Kakashi finished in a completely different tone of voice with a wink, that just looked like a normal blink since he had most of his face covered. It startled all of them more than anything, just staring at the adult deadpanned.

"Eh...?!"

"......"

"Huh?"

"......"

"We pass?!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise with her arms spread out. "But... why?!"

"You three have just taken a giant step forward," Kakashi said. I walked over from my sitting position against the tree to see what was going on. 

"Um... how?"

"Until now, All you three have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say... like mindless, little drones," Kakashi explained as he looked at the three of them. "A true shinobi seeks the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings" 

"In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and cannot follow orders... are lower than garbage," Kakashi continued, it sounded like he's said this plenty of times before, or he was told this by someone since his words were very fluent. "however... those who do not care for and support their fellows..."

"Are even lower than that!"

"Oh!"

"......"

"Hm"

"I now conclude this exercise. You all pass!!" Kakashi said with a thumbs up, everyone was happy to hear those words. "That's all for today, team seven. your duties will start tomorrow!!"

"I... I did it! I did it! I'm a Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

"Let's go home," Kakashi said as Sakura Sasuke and himself walked off, Leaving me and Naruto. I walked over to Naruto and cut the rope tying him to the stump and we went home.

'we're ninja now... and I'm one step closer to achieving my goal...'

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•


	10. Chapter Ten

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi asked through the headset. We were all hiding behind trees, eyeing down our target. Kakashi wasn't doing anything except monitoring us.

"Five meters and closing!"

"I'm in position,"

"So am I,"

"Guys... I got the cat,"

"Huh?!" Sakura yelled, taking her headset off and coming out of her hiding spot to see if I was lying, I wasn't. I saw holding the cat by its tail trying to keep it away from me, Sakura yelled at me for animal abuse and took it off of me. 

"M/n you can't hold cats by its tail! It hurts them!!" Sakura yelled as he held the distressed cat, more like a demon... I hate cats. Sasuke and Naruto also came out of there hiding spots.

"remember. our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says 'tiger'... make sure there's no mistake," Kakashi said to me.

"Target confirmed,"

"Good! then 'mission: find the missing pet'..." Kakashi started through the headset. "... Is accomplished!"

"Ok, lets head back..."

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Mee-owww!!!" The cat screeched in pain as its owner, lady Shijimi, suffocated it. I didn't feel an ounce of pity for the cat, since I don't fucking like cats, I prefer foxes.

"Poor tiger... good little kitty-kitty... I was so worried about you, you could have died!" Lady Shijimi cried out as he hugged her cat. I think that was the point, to die, it wants death at this point...

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's team seven will be..." The Hokage started. "Hmm... to babysit for the council of elders... to run errands to the neighbouring village... to help dig sweet potatoes..."

"No way!! no thank you--!! Borrrring!!" I yelled, crossing his arms. I didn't want to do the first one.

"Give us something different to do. Something important! Something amazing!!!" Naruto added, doing the same action like me. The rest of our deadpanned at our behaviour, not that I care, why should I? it's not like their opinion means anything to me.

"Don't be a fool--!! you're only a beginner!" Iruka yelled at us from next to the Hokage, slamming his hands on the table. "Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience, so you can work your way up to bigger things,"

"We've done tons of small stuff!"

"why can't we get some action?!!"

"that's enough, you two. Knock it off!" Kakashi demanded as he hit both of us behind the head. I just sighed and crossed my arms with a pout and furrowed brows.

"Naruto and M/n need an explanation of just what these duties are..." The Hokage said. 

"Every day, our village receives many requests..." The Hokage explained as smoke drifted out of his pipe. "For everything from babysitters to assassination,"

"We take that tremendous variety..." The old man continued. "... And sort them into categories from A to D, based on skill they require"

"We have also divided the shinobi into classes... based on the level of their skills," He continued. "After we of the upper echelon have sorted all the requests..."

"... We distribute them those of the level of ability deemed most appropriate" He explained. I understood, but I still didn't want to do such boresome stuff, like babysit?! I'll murder the kid by putting it in the oven if that ever happens!

"And... If the ninja in question completes those duties successfully..." He continued. This was around the time I started to just ignore everything he was saying."... Then the grateful person he has helped pays him a fee..."

"The three of you have just attained the lowest rank..." He continued. "... D level tasks are the best you could aspire to"

"Hmm... we had pork ramen for lunch yesterday.... so I think we'll have some miso ramen today... how does that sound m/n?" Naruto asked me completely ignoring the Hokage, I nodded in approval at the thought of that beautiful food graced to us by the gods.

"Are you even listening?"

"I.. I'm sorry" Kakashi apologized for Naruto and me who weren't having it.

"But it's not fair. There's more to me and m/n that the troublemaking screwups..."

"... The old man thinks we are!"

We both well as we turned our backs to him with our arms crossed, Naruto was sitting on the floor while I was standing.

"Very well," The Hokage said making both of us turn our heads to him in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Since you put it that way...." The Hokage continued with his fingers intertwined with each other. "I will permit you to attempt a c grade task- usually reserved for shinobi of the journeyman level..."

"... The protection of a certain individual..." The old man explained. I was certain it was going to be some rando since that would be the safest option. 

"Who is it? Some great lord? The daimyo!? a princess!?"

"Compose yourself. I'll perform the instructions straightaway' The old man said with his pipe in his mouth.,"Please invite him in..."

"what's going on here?" An old man said as he walked through the door, I was correct in his some rando! "They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats" He added and took a drink of the alcohol in his hand.

"Especially..." He started as he looked at all of us, he was an older man with a bottle of whatever in his hand, he wore what I would call basic ass shit. "... The midgets. He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?"

"Haha! who d'you mean? which midget? which imbeci...?!" Naruto then realised who he was talking about. I was sizzling with anger as I clenched my fists and bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything, not that that stopped me.

"Well, you look like a drunken idiot with the face of a monkey" I snapped back defending my younger brother. Naruto was about to snap at the person as well but laughed at my insult instead thinking it was funny.

"M/n don't insult the client," Kakashi told me as he looked down at me. I just crossed my arms and mumbled curses under my breath. Naruto was still laughing like a lunatic until Kakashi hit him over the head and told him to stop.

"I am Tazuna, A bridge-builder of ultimate renown..." The old man introduced, he looked retarded. "Until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me... even if it cost you your lives!"

'but it's a C rank mission... why would it cost our lives?'

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"All right! Road trip!!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically with his hands in the air. It was the first time he's ever left the village so of course, he's excited.

"What are you babbling on about?"

"That'll be the first time in my life I've ever been outside of the village!" Naruto yelled as he looked around frantically like he's never even seen this kind of stuff.

"Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" Tazuna asked pointing at my little brother. I glared daggers at the man from behind but he didn't seem to notice my gaze.

"There's no call for concern. I'm an elite ninja, and I'll be along, too..." Kakashi said with a sigh reassuring our client. I want to kill him, so fucking, badly. I don't really like it when people insult Naruto, especially strangers that we don't even know.

"Listen, you old geezer! Don't mess with the ninja. Ever," Naruto yelled at the old man sizzling with anger while pointing at him. "especially not a superb one. Like me!"

"I am the cream of the elite. In fact, one day I'm going to be the next lord Hokage! so remember my name," Naruto said enthusiastically. "It's Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hokage, eh? The lord of your village? The best there is?" Tazuna questioned looking over to Naruto with his bottle near his mouth. "I don't think someone like you has it in him"

"Well, your old and stupid! I'm doing all the right things and I'm doing them fast. And when I become Hokage, you're going to wish you were a lot more respectful to me right now!!!" Naruto yelled as an irk mark appeared on his forehead shaking his fist in anger.

"respect you? I don't think so," Tazuna said after taking a sip of his alcohol. "not even if you become Hokage"

"You are dead!!!" Naruto yelled trying to charge at him, but Kakashi stopped him.

"I said no, you little dunce"

With that, we that started on our journey to the land of waves. I was walking in the back monitoring the surroundings, to make sure we would not get jumped. All of us were unaware of the two watching us from the shadows.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"um, Mr Tazuna...?" Sakura asked as she looked over to the old man.

"What now?" 

"You come from the land of the waves, right?" She asked.

"What of it?"

"Um.... Kakashi-sensei... Are there ninjas in that country too?" She asked looking over to our sensei as we all walked.

"No. not in the land of the waves. But as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures..." Kakashi explained looking over to Sakura. "... Most other lands have their own hidden village where a ninja clan lives"

"For most of the countries on this continent, the ninja villages serve as the military force. They protect their own people and handle the ongoing relations with neighbouring countries! Yet, the villages do not answer to the rulers of their native countries. Instead, they are on equal footing with the government. With tiny island nations where an invasion would be difficult to mount, they regard a ninja village as unnecessary. Among the various ninja villages, in particular, those in the lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna and Iwa are large- and their strength is immense. We call those the five glorious lands of shinobi. They are also the only places where the shinobi leader calls himself a Kage, or Shadow..." Kakashi explained in grave detail, I didn't listen to most of it, only picking up the important information.

"... The ultimate commanders of all the tens of thousands of shinobi throughout the world," Kakashi continued. "Those legendary leaders, Hokage- or Fire Shadow and Mizukage- or Water Shadow for example... Plus Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage are known to ninja everywhere as the five shadows..."

"Really? Lord Hokage is so amazing!" Sakura said sarcastically. I sighed as I looked at the sky, bored out of my mind.

"You don't really think so," Kakashi stated with his hands in his pockets. "There's nothing to worry about. You won't face any duels with ninja from other clans while your handling C level duties"

"So, I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi...?" Sakura asked walking beside Kakashi. Kakashi pats her head before saying "Of course not! Ha- Ha- Ha!"

I noticed Tazuna gulp as he stared at the ground in worry. I knew something wasn't right, I just didn't know what. I placed my hands behind my head with a sigh as I continued to walk behind everyone. 

Suddenly two shinobi from what seemed like the hidden mist appeared. They jumped out of a puddle on the ground and tied Kakashi up with the chain they wielded.

"What!?"

"Eh--?!"

"What th---?!"

"Damnit!"

"One little piggy," One of them said as they pulled the chain slicing straight through Kakashi. Blood splattered in my face as I stared at the scene in shock.

"Eeeyaa!"

"Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Two little piggies..." The two hidden mist shinobi said appearing behind Naruto in a flash.

'Crap! Crap! Crap!!'

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•


	11. Chapter Eleven

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Two little piggies..."

I appeared behind the two of them, my body moving on its own. My vision blurred, I could think, it was like a blinding light shining in my eyes.

Once I could think again and my body had calmed itself, I realised what I had just done. I was standing over the dead bodies of the shinobi, their blood-soaked my hands. They had deep, fatal wounds all over them, they looked like claw marks, there were even chunks taken out of them!

"W-What just happened?" I heard a voice ask. I looked over my should and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto frozen with fear, I looked down at my hands in shock and fear.

"Very good, M/n... but we needed them alive to get the information..." Kakashi said as he jumped out of the trees. I didn't even register what he had said from my state of shock.

'What on earth did I do?'

Sakura was staring at me like I am a monster. Naruto was looking at me with a mixture of fear and admiration. Sasuke looked to be in deep thought. I looked over to Kakashi who was standing next to me, examining the bodies.

"What did I do...?" I asked Kakashi in a whisper.

"I..., don't know. One second they were alive, the next they were dead on the ground..." Kakashi explains, staring at the dead bodies looking at all the wounds, nothing human could have caused them.

"What the hell was that?! they just collapsed!!" Naruto yelled, breaking the silence between all the genin. They couldn't look at the damage caused where they were. Naruto ran over to examine what Kakashi and I were staring at. 

"w-what the hell?!" Naruto said in terror as he covered his mouth, about to throw up. Sakura and Sasuke walked over to see what was wrong. Sakura got there before Sasuke. She stared at the bloodied bodies then over to me who was soaked in their blood.

"T-this is sick..." Sakura said in disgust as she covered her eyes not wanting to know about the gory scene. Sasuke walked up next to the girl, looking down at the two dead bodies. his eyes widened and his arms and legs shaking.

"How...?" That's all he said, I don't blame him. From what Kakashi told me, it sounded like I ripped them to shreds in a split second, which is impossible for any human.

Kakashi said nothing else, not wanting to make me anymore distraught than I already was. He picked up the corpses and threw them into the forest, to they can decompose in the wilderness.

"Let's go..."

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•

"Mr Tazuna" Kakashi asked the old man. 

"Wha... what is it?!"

"I need to speak with you," He said with a serious expression. "Our attackers appeared to be journeymen level ninja for the kirigakure clan — mist Ninja,"

"They are renowned for their willingness to fight on until they achieve their goal, even at the cost of their own lives," Kakashi explained looking at Tazuna as we plodded. "Obviously, they were watching and waiting for us"

"The sun is out, and it hasn't rained for several days..." Kakashi said looking down at the ground. "... So there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground"

"If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?" Tazuna asked glancing over to Kakashi. I was curious about that, if he did just attack them himself I wouldn't have had to get blood on my hands.

"I could have killed them..." Kakashi explained looking up at the sky. "... But... I wanted to find out... who their proper target was..."

"Of course, I couldn't since someone murdered them the moment they tried to attack Naruto... but I have a good idea about who they were after," Kakashi added looking over to me, I looked down in sadness knowing that I stuffed things up.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Were you really the one they were after? Or was it one of us ninja?" Kakashi explained looking over to Tazuna. "There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take your life"

"The request that was relayed to Lord Hokage was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of thieves and brigands," Kakashi stated with a serious tone, unlike his lazy one. 

"It's clear this is more than a B rank mission," Kakashi said. "TO protect you from ordinary dangers until you complete the bridge your currently constructing... would be a simple thing"

"........"

"But if you expected to be the target of a ninja assault... then this is a beyond question that this would have been classified — and priced — as a mission for elite ninja," Kakashi explained with a bored expression on his face. "You may have had your reasons, but its never a good idea to conceal the facts when you're asking for help. As it is, this task falls far beyond the boundaries of the job they assigned us"

"We're not good enough yet to handle something like this... can we quit? Ifs there are others they're most likely going to be a higher level ninja, and we're definitely not qualified for that," Sakura said in worry as drops of sweat dripped from her forehead. I didn't agree, I knew that we could handle this, I just didn't want Naruto to get hurt.

"hm..."

"Hey! Did you see how fast M/n dealt with those shinobi?! We can handle this if it was that easy for him!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, making me remember that god awful scene from before.

"It was just a fluke..." I said honestly, causing everyone to look at me since I hadn't talked since that incident. "My body just moved on its own to protect Naruto... that's all"

I sped up my walking as I passed everyone so I didn't have to talk anymore. I didn't want to talk to anymore nor see anyone, I just wanted to be alone to process everything.

"This is... complicated!"

"I don't care what you guys do... I'm still completing this mission" I said looking back at Kakashi, Tazuna and the genin before looking away again and kept walking keeping the same pace as before.


End file.
